villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Nox
Important Note: Due to the nature of Star Wars the Old Republic, the Sith Inquisitor's alignment depends entirely on the player. This article assumes a Dark Side Sith Inquisitor. Darth Nox, formerly known as Kallig, and also by the call-sign Rage, is one of the eight main protagonists of Star Wars: The Old Republic. Nox was a Dark Lord of the Sith that served the Sith Empire during the Cold War and Galactic War. The heir of ancient Sith Lord Aloysius Kallig, Nox sought to restore the Kallig bloodline to greatness. One of the four members of Empire's Fury. Biography Training on Korriban Discovered to be Force-sensitive, the slave was sent to the Sith Academy on Korriban to be trained as a Sith Acolyte. Upon arrival, the Acolyte was assigned to Overseer Harkun, who had a complete hatred for non-Imperial Sith, especially slaves, as he openly discriminated the Acolyte in favor of another in the group, a pureblooded Sith named Ffon Althe; who the Acolyte promised to take great pleasure in killing. Harkun assigned the acolytes their first quest: to travel into Ajunta Pall's tomb and be tested by Lord Spindrall. After reaching Spindrall, the Sith Lord tested the Acolyte by sending his own six acolytes against them. The Acolyte gladly killed them all, passing the test and leaving the tomb. The Acolyte then returned to Harkun, who was awaiting the former in the Sith Academy. Back in Harkun's office, Harkun executed an acolyte, Kory, for her weakness and not living up to her potential. He then assigned the Acolyte a quest in the Academy's jail; which Lord Zash herself had requested for them. In the jail, Inquisitor Zyn told the Acolyte to interrogate a weak acolyte named Alif. Despite his pleas of innocence, the Acolyte sadistically tortured Alif until he confessed everything he knew. Harkun then proceeded to assign both the Acolyte and Ffon to different trials of intellect. While Ffon's task was less dangerous, the Acolyte was to travel to Marka Ragnos' tomb and recover an ancient Holocron. After entering the tomb and killing everything in their way, the Acolyte succeeded in retrieving the Holocron through the use of Force Lightning. The Acolyte was then sent by Harkun, at Lord Zash's request, to recover a text on Tulak Hord's tomb as part of Zash's research on the ancient Dark Lord's artifacts. As before, the Acolyte succeeded in this task, retrieving the archived text. On returning to the Academy, the Acolyte was met by Lord Zash herself, who complimented the Acolyte's success. She told the young Acolyte she had great hopes and that the Acolyte was likely to become the apprentice she was looking for. The Acolyte then met and delivered the artifact to Harkun in his office. The Overseer refused to believe the Acolyte had met Zash and sent him to the Academy's training facility. Upon arrival, the Acolyte was met by two of Harkun's other students who had been assigned to slay the Acolyte in exchange for their freedom. The Acolyte, however, was unimpressed and slaughtered them both with ease. Realizing the assignment had been a trap, the Acolyte returned to Harkun; who gave the former a final task. He wanted the Acolyte to retrieve an ancient map from Naga Sadow's tomb, which first required releasing a sentient beast called the Dashade. Zash interrupted the conversation and gave the Acolyte the translated text previously retrieved from Tulak Hord's tomb. This information was needed to get the ancient map; giving the Acolyte a great advantage over Harkun's final remaining student, Ffon. The Acolyte breached the tomb and released the Dashade, whom the Acolyte learned was Tulak Hord's renowned, ancient assassin named Khem Val. Upon release, the powerful creature immediately attacked the Acolyte but was defeated. In accordance with Dashade tradition, he pledged loyalty to the one who had bested him, giving the Acolyte a powerful servant and companion. They continued the task, recovering the ancient map. The Acolyte then returned and delivered the ancient map to Harkun; who was arguing with Ffon about the impossibility of getting the map. Refusing to let the Acolyte become the apprentice, the Overseer quickly snatched the map out of the Acolyte's hands and gave it to Ffon. Angered, the Acolyte ordered Khem to eat them both; but was stopped by Lord Zash. Upon seeing the map in Ffon's hands, but knowing he didn't recover it, Zash asked him to tell the truth. Ffon, fearing the consequence of lying to a Sith Lord, told Zash the Acolyte recovered it; to which Zash killed him on the spot with Force Lightning and instructed her new apprentice to meet her at her office. Before leaving, the Apprentice proceeded to taunt Harkun for his failure and dead disciple. Upon arriving at her office, Lord Zash told the young Sith to meet her on Dromund Kaas; where her new Apprentice could develop their skills. First, however, she gave the young Apprentice her old lightsaber as a gift. Apprentice of Darth Zash Killing Darth Skotia While preparing to leave the Academy and travel to the capital, the Apprentice was met by another Sith apprentice, Ortosin; who was tasked to deliver an ultimatum and kill them under orders from his master, Darth Skotia, Zash's superior. The Apprentice refused to be defeated and a duel ensued, in which the Apprentice killed Ortosin and the two thugs that accompanied him. Arriving to Dromund Kaas, the Apprentice was met by Darth Skotia himself, along with his two Trandoshan bodyguards, who proceeded to threaten them yet again; only for the Apprentice to blow off the threat and tell him to "go fall in a sarlacc pit". The Apprentice then reached Kaas City and traveled to the Imperial Citadel; where Zash awaited the Apprentice at her office. The Apprentice told her about Skotia's warnings, and she revealed her plan to have the Apprentice assassinate the cyborg Dark Lord by exploiting his weaknesses. The first step was to discover what Skotia was hiding, to which she sent the Apprentice on a mission to investigate and extract information from Skotia's former slaves; who had recently rebelled. The Apprentice succeeded and infiltrated Darth Skotia's bunker. There, the Apprentice slew Skotia's guards, including the Sith Lord Ogathu, before retrieving a relic that controlled Skotia's Trandoshan bodyguards. The Apprentice then returned to the Citadel and gave the relic to Lord Zash. Knowing control over the Trandoshans wouldn't be enough to defeat Skotia, she sent the Apprentice to retrieve a weapon that could destroy cybernetics; noting that Skotia's more machine than flesh and it would prove effective against him. The weapon had been created by a scientist, Dorotsech, whom was being held captive by the rogue Sith Lord Grathan. The Apprentice infiltrated Grathan's base, killing everyone that stood in their path, and discovered Dorotsech; who gave the Apprentice the weapon's location. The Apprentice then killed Dorotsech, leaving no witnesses for what had happened in Grathan's estate, and retrieved the weapon. With the weapon and relic in their possession, Zash decided her Apprentice was ready to kill Darth Skotia. The Apprentice confronted Darth Skotia in his office and used the Trandoshan relic to turn Skotia's acolytes on him. However, Skotia easily killed them both; stating his bodyguards were just for show. Darth Skotia then proceeded to attack the Apprentice, but the latter used the cybernetics weapon on him; weakening him enough for the Apprentice to engage. After a long and vicious duel, the Apprentice emerged victorious in slaying Darth Skotia. With his dying breath, Skotia warned the Apprentice that Zash would turn on them too. The Apprentice then went to the cantina, where Lord Zash was contacted by Darth Thanaton; who accused her of slaying Skotia. Zash, having a concrete alibi, refused such accusations and was promoted to the title of Darth in front of her Apprentice. When Imperial authorities began asking the Apprentice how Darth Zash killed Skotia, the Apprentice replied that she didn't and they had done it themselves; knowing they wouldn't believe a lowly apprentice could accomplish such a feat. The Dark Temple and Ancestry Sent to the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas by Darth Zash, the Apprentice discovered ancient roots to a Sith Lord, a one-time friend and greatest enemy of the ancient Dark Lord Tulak Hord, Aloysius Kallig. Kallig recognized the Apprentice to be of his bloodline and the means to restore his family name to greatness. He warned the Apprentice that the Sith play an endless game of treachery, a game his heir must win. He advises to beware the master and apprentice and never to be taken by surprise. Also while at the temple, the individual found a relic of Tulak Hord captured millennial earlier by one of the individual's ancestors before his death. After learning of their ancestry and recovering the artifact, the Apprentice ventured back to Darth Zash and learned that many other artifacts were hidden around the galaxy. The Apprentice was then given the task of finding these artifacts on Balmorra, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine and Alderaan. The Hunt for Tulak Hord's Artifacts Darth Zash instructed the Apprentice to recover an artifact sealed in Vault 305 on Balmorra. The contact on Balmorra was Major Bessiker. He and his assistant revealed that the vault was converted to a toxic waste storage facility and was overrun by colicoids. To enter Vault 305, the Apprentice had to synthesize a colicoid serum which provided immunity to the toxic waste inside. The first step was searching the records of Balmorran scientists; who engineered the colocoids to be resistant to the toxic waste and even feed on it. After learning the data describing how to create the serum, the Apprentice went to find Iannos Tyrek; who was the only person with expertise to produce it. After torturing Tyrek into unconsciousness and forcing him back to base, Bessiker refused to produce the serum unless the Apprentice helps free his son Hiran; who was recently captured by the Republic. The Apprentice didn't take the extortion lightly but agreed to help him. After storming the prison on Gorinth Plateau, Hiran was found in one of the cells. Hiran revealed himself to be Sith and told the Apprentice he has a Holocron that leads to a secret weapon. The Apprentice, wanting to keep the weapon for themself, killed Hiran and took the Holocron. Returning to the base, Bessiker was furious upon learning of his son's death. Tired of his constant arrogance, the Apprentice killed the Major and promoted his assistant to the position. The assistant then ordered Tyrek to complete the serum; which gave immunity to toxins inside the vault. Seeing no other use for him, the Apprentice killed Tyrek and recovered the artifact. The third artifact was held by a Sith Lord named Paladius on Nar Shaddaa. Paladius manipulated and exploited the poverty of Nar Shaddaa population to form a personal cult. The Apprentice first met with Destris Veran and Rylee Dray, former followers who were promised control of the cult in exchange for assistance. The Apprentice decided the best way to weaken Paladius is to draw his followers away from him. The first step was elimination of notorious Krayt Gang leaders. The next step was to demonstrate "immense powers" to Paladius' followers by producing a quake beneath the ground via explosion. To accomplish this, the Apprentice tortured Gron Mandel into rigging explosives and giving them the detonator. The Apprentice then showed up at Meridian Hall, where Paladius rallied his followers and was giving them a speech. During the speech, the Apprentice mocked Paladius and used the detonator to produce an enormous ground quake. The followers bought the ruse and started to worship the Apprentice; who ordered their followers to make them "robes of solid gold". Shortly afterwards, Paladius contacted the Apprentice and offered the artifact in exchange for having control of the cult. They met in his headquarters where he tried a double-cross by stripping the Apprentice of the ability to use the Force; but was nevertheless defeated in lightsaber combat. The Apprentice then recovered the artifact and took complete control of his cult. During the search for the artifacts, Kallig interrupted his descendant. He was suspicious of Zash's intentions and wanted the Apprentice to be prepared. Recently, he discovered that his old Sith mask was in possession of Lord Khreusis on Korriban and tasked the Apprentice to recover it. Arriving on Korriban, the Apprentice killed Lord Khreusis and reclaimed the mask. The next artifact was in hands of pirates who found a refuge on Tatooine. The Apprentice was tasked to find Andronikos Revel, who was the leader of the pirate crew before his first mate Sylas Wilkes betrayed him. Seeking revenge, Andronikos helped the Apprentice find his old first mate through his former girlfriend Casey Rix. Torturing Wilkes for the artifact's location, they found out Wilkes was also betrayed by the crew; who took the artifact and went into the dune sea. Learning everything they needed, the Apprentice let Andronikos kill Wilkes and followed the crew; finding logs along the way that indicated they were driven insane by the artifact's power. The artifact was eventually found and recovered from the body of one of the pirates. Thinking they make a pretty good team, Andronikos joined the Apprentice's crew. The last artifact was in possession of House Organa on Alderaan. The Apprentice met with Elana Thul, who was a member of House Thul aiding the mission on Alderaan. By gathering some information, it was revealed that the artifact was secured in Elysium vaults and the key to the vault was in the hands of Jedi Master Nomar Organa. Breaking into House Alde's library and searching through old records, the Apprentice discovered that he and Rehanna of House Rist were once in love, but Nomar cancelled their marriage to become a Jedi. The Apprentice then fought their way through House Rist and forced Rehanna to manipulate Nomar into coming to Alderaan. After killing Rehanna and traveling to Nomar's location, the Apprentice killed him and took the key from his body. The Apprentice then stole the artifact from House Organa in the Elysium. Kallig later contacted his descendant once again. This time, he wanted the Apprentice to claim his old lightsaber; which was given to Jonas Escalus for keeping. The last descendant of Escalus at that time was Mila Escalus, who was working on Nar Shaddaa. Tracking her down in one of the casinos, she revealed her father gambled the lightsaber away to someone else and they'd have to recover it. After angrily torturing Mila with Force Lightning for her failure and cowardice, the Apprentice killed the owner and retook the lightsaber. Darth Zash's Ritual Having acquired all of Tulak Hord's artifacts, Darth Zash asks the Apprentice to return to the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas to begin the ritual. Taking Khem back to the Dark Temple, the Apprentice discovered that Zash had aged rapidly from increased exposure to the dark side, barely kept at bay by her rituals. Now, she sought to use Hord's artifacts to forcibly take her Apprentice's body. But before she could complete the ritual, Khem interrupted. Though her body died, Zash's spirit wound up in Khem's body. Furious at her Apprentice's betrayal, Zash threatened to use Khem to exact her revenge. However, Zash discovered that because of the Dashade's bond to his master, she too was bound to serve her own Apprentice. Worse, she had to fight Khem for dominance of his body. Shortly afterward, Darth Zash's apprentices, including Corrin and Kaal, arrived and noticed the body of their master. Kaal accused the Apprentice of murdering Zash and attacked. Corrin quickly broke the fight and explained that Zash had a dream that consisted of the Apprentice killing the master and then leading the Sith to glory. Zash's apprentices then dedicated their loyalty to the newly christened Lord Kallig and bowed. Lord of the Sith Darth Thanaton and Force-Walking Despite inheriting Zash's power base and the title of Sith Lord, the victory was not to last. Darth Thanaton, an emissary to the Dark Council and a staunch traditionalist, sent Lord Kallig into the tomb of Darth Andru; expecting his foe to become the deceased Sith Lord's latest victim. Only Aloysius' timely intervention prevented that. To gain more power to defeat Thanaton, Aloysius instructed Kallig to go to the tomb of the Sith Lord Ergast to learn the Force walk, a ritual that can bind Force ghosts and draw on their power. After binding both Ergast and Andru's spirits, Kallig returned to face Thanaton, but the Dark Lord still proved more powerful and seemingly killed Kallig. Luckily, the two ghosts kept Kallig from dying; and Zash's other apprentices saved their new Master before their body was disposed of. The Search for More Ghosts Requiring more power before facing Thanaton, Kallig heads to Taris to find another ghost, Kalatosh Zavros. Learning from Elios Maliss that a Jedi Padawan named Ashara Zavros was a descendant of the spirit, Kallig decided to find Ashara and have her summon him. Finding holocrons of her training sessions with the Jedi to learn her personality and flaws, Kallig managed to bait and persuade Ashara into going to the enclave to summon the spirit. However, Ashara couldn't bring herself to do it and alerted her Masters, who attempted to stop the Sith Lord. Only for Ashara to watch in horror as Kallig easily slaughtered them both. Ashara was then forced into summoning Kalatosh. Unhappy at being awakened, her ancestor attempted to kill her. Begging the Sith to save her, Kallig did so with the promise that she would submit to them and become their apprentice. Kallig then bound the spirit and took its power for themselves. With no way to return to the Jedi after what she had done, Ashara chose to follow Kallig. Kallig later picked up a distress call from Quesh, as Zash's apprentices had stolen the key to Thanaton's private meditation chamber. Kallig managed to gain the key but failed to save the apprentices. On Zash's suggestion, Kallig returned to Korriban to select a new apprentice and maintain their standing in Sith society. Kallig chose to observe the latest slave group being handled by Harkun. Kallig had high hopes for the Kaleesh, whom Harkun calls Xalek. Arriving on Hoth, Kallig quickly acquired the ghost of Horak-mul with the help of Imperial Reclamation Service officer Talos Drellik. Confronting Darth Thanaton Kallig then returned to Dromund Kaas to face Thanaton in his private meditation chamber. Kallig killed Thanaton's apprentice Rolan, but as the Lord turned to face Thanaton, the power of four ghosts suddenly went out of Kallig's control. Kallig's body started failing and blasted both them and Thanaton into unconsciousness. Upon being awakened by their companions, Kallig finds out that Thanaton had previously regained consciousness and fled; as the ghosts threatened to drive the young Sith insane. Locating a Cure Returning to the ship, Zash went on a search to find a cure for her master's illness. However, she realized that Thanaton made a switch to the journals of Darth Iratus and Darth Vilus; as they had suffered similar problems. Kallig invaded Thanaton's Private Library, via using Force persuasion on the guard captain, and recovered the real journals. The Sith learned that Iratus went to Belsavis and Vilus to Voss to find a cure, but had failed in their search. As Zash and Ashara began researching the planets, Kallig returned to Korriban to check up on Harkun. The overseer put his credits on the Gran acolyte, though Kallig still favored Xalek. On Belsavis, Kallig retraced Iratus' steps in an attempt to heal their slowly decaying body. There, Kallig found an ancient Rakata Mother Machine and, through the help of Rakatan Warden Gorshaa, recreated their body. Upon returning to the ship, Kallig received a call from Moff Valion Pyron, who offered to ally with the young Sith against Thanaton. He explains that to win the other Moffs to Kallig's cause, they need to prove Kallig is more worthy of leading the Empire than Thanaton. His solution was a fleet-killing superweapon, codename Silencer, a project which Thanaton scrapped; claiming the Force was superior to any new technology. What's needed to complete the weapon is a CN-12 chip, which is constructed on Nar Shaddaa. He suggested that Kallig reach out to the Cult of the Screaming Blade, whose allegiance Kallig won as Zash's apprentice, in hopes of obtaining the CN-12. Returning to Nar Shaddaa, Kallig learned from the cultists that the CN-12 is being held by a trio of cyborgs called the Veil and they only wished to speak with the Sith. Kallig arranged a meeting with the Veil, who attempted to bargain the chip for control of the cult. Unamused with their negotiation, Kallig proceeded to murder each of the Veil members one by one until they gave up the CN-12. When the last surviving member of the Veil submitted and handed over the CN-12, Kallig sadistically killed him anyway. Kallig returned to their ship to report the success to Pyron, who informed the Sith that Thanaton had recently ascended to the Dark Council; his predecessor dying under mysterious circumstances. This news pleased Kallig, knowing that killing Thanaton will earn him the latter's seat on the Dark Council. Pyron added that the Dark Council shouldn't know of their power play, and warned that the other Moffs may not be so eager to oppose a Dark Councillor. A curious Kallig asked Pyron what his motives were for opposing Thanaton. The Moff replied that Sith tradition has held the Empire from crushing the Republic, and he believes that Kallig would be far more suited to accomplish this than a traditionalist like Thanaton. As Pyron signed off, promising to complete the Silencer, Ashara approached Kallig and reminded her Master they cannot face Thanaton with the ghosts out of control; suggesting they go to Voss. Upon docking at the Voss space station, the ghosts began mocking Kallig for thinking an imaginary ritual could subdue them. Ignoring them, Kallig listened to Zash describe the planet Voss. It is apparently a utopia, ruled by the Voss Mystics, who perceive the Force as a conduit of healing and visions. Healing rituals are rare and often forbidden. But before Zash could explain more, Khem regained control. Kallig then decided to meet with an Imperial emissary, Athelis Kallis, in Voss-Ka. Boarding the station for transport to the surface, Kallig found a Voss emissary named Sor-Nak; who says the Mystic Alor-Wan foresaw that Kallig would destroy the Voss way of life and demanded the Sith turn back. Kallig refused to turn back after so much hardship, so Sor-Nak leaves; stating Alor-Wan has seen he will not use force and promised to find another means of persuasion. Enlisting the help of a Gormak named Hadrik, Kallig successfully subdued the ghosts with a mind-healing ritual; before smuggling the Gormak off-world for his assistance. Returning to the space station, Kallig and Hadrik found Sor-Nak waiting for them; who declares that by taking a Gormak off Voss, his people will reject the Empire. To preserve Imperial interests, Kallig betrayed Hadrik and killed him with Force-Lightning. Harkun then contacted Kallig that the slave acolytes were in their final trial. Returning to Korriban to await the acolytes completion of the final trial, Kallig maintained high hopes for Xalek. At first, the Twi'lek, Seferiss, arrived with a tablet in hand. But then Xalek turned up and killed Seferiss. The blatant disregard for Sith tradition upset Harkun, who decides to pass up Xalek for the next group. However, Kallig was impressed by the acolyte's initiative and decided to make an exception for Xalek; using Force Lightning to kill Harkun when he objected. Testing the Silencer Kallig then rendezvoused with Pyron's flagship, the Doombringer, which the Silencer had been mounted on. Arriving on the bridge, Pyron proclaimed to Moffs Dolus and Graham that Kallig is the future of the Empire. Dolus expressed hesitancy to ally with Kallig, fearing Thanaton will have their heads. Graham, on the other hand, is willing to whittle away the ancient Sith traditions which have yet to win them the war. Kallig promised Thanaton will be dead soon, but Dolus says he won't be moved until that happens. Pyron orders Dolus to be silent, as the Doombringer jumps into hyperspace and re-emerges at a lone Harrower-class dreadnought fighting off a small Republic fleet; where Pyron planned to test their superweapon. Kallig then gives a speech to the Moffs about how the Empire must change if they are to win the war. But as they ready the Silencer to fire, they receive a distress call from Darth Achelon of the Carnage, requesting immediate aid. Graham identified Achelon as a minion of Thanaton and advised firing the Silencer at him; but Dolus warned purposely firing on an Imperial vessel is as good as treason. Pyron argues that the Republic will destroy the Carnage anyway and not using the Silencer will result in their destruction as well. Deeming their lives insignificant, Kallig chose not to aid Achelon and left his ship to be destroyed. Giving Kallig the opening to fire the Silencer, which completely annihilated the Republic fleet. Impressed, Dolus and Graham agreed to an alliance with Kallig. In turn, Kallig instructs Pyron to see that their new allies receive a Silencer for their capital ships. Showdown with Thanaton Thanaton soon called Kallig and declared a Kaggath on Corellia, giving an opportunity for one another to silence their foe once and for all. Thanaton put many resources to shutting down Kallig's base of operations and fought the lower-level Sith Lord as much as the Republic defenders. However, Kallig still managed to get ahead using knowledge and power to avert disaster. Thanaton finally challenged Kallig to a duel on Corellia, but when it became apparent that he would lose, Thanaton fled to Korriban to plead to the Dark Council for the former slave's execution. Unfortunately for Thanaton, the Sith Lord followed him and interrupted his speech before he could convince anyone. Curious to see why Thanaton was unable to destroy Kallig himself, the Dark Council allowed the two to have a second duel in front of them. After one final struggle, Kallig proved the stronger Sith and unleashed the power of the Force ghosts to bring Thanaton to his knees. Beaten, Thanaton crawled to his fellow Dark Councillors, seeking their aid, but Darth Mortis reached out with the Force and snapped Thanaton's neck, killing him instantly. Member of the Dark Council With Thanaton's seat on the Council now open, Mortis offered his position to the young Sith. Darth Ravage protested, stating that Kallig, as merely a Lord, could not sit on the Dark Council, but Darth Marr silenced his protests, stating that Kallig had earned the right. In light of the reputation earned as a dark side master, Marr bestowed Lord Kallig with the title of Darth Nox, head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, one of the twelve power-bases of the Sith Empire. Afterwards, the newly christened Darth Nox returned to Dromund Kaas to enforce dominion upon those formerly of the Sphere under Darth Thanaton and gain their allegiance. As soon as they were all dismissed, the ghosts pleaded to be freed, but Nox, enjoying their increased power, denied their freedom and chose to keep them under bondage forever. Darth Nox would later spend the rest of their days searching for more artifacts capable of increasing their power. Personality Manipulative, cunning and ambitious, Darth Nox used treachery to break both allies and enemies. They successfully manipulated Ashara Zavros into opening a Sith holocron that began her transition into a Sith Apprentice. Nox also delved deep into experimenting with long forbidden powers in order to increase influence and seize authority. Darth Nox took great pleasure in the feeling of subterfuge during their political maneuverings and suffering of others and would often torture minions and opponents for simple amusement. The Sith Lord electrocuted those who defied them, and also killed a member of Nox's converted Cult of the Screaming Blade for just approaching the Sith Lord. Even though Darth Nox was corrupted, they also showed respect to some individuals and cultures such as their apprentice Xalek and the Kaleesh. When Xalek told Nox of his culture, Nox showed interest in it and asked questions about the culture. Powers and Abilities Darth Nox was able to channel the Force and adapt it in ways that suited a variety of needs, including subduing, stunning or killing of foes. Nox was also an astonishingly proficient user of Force lightning. The young Sith was a proficient lightsaber duelist, utilizing either a standard lightsaber or a double-bladed lightsaber in combat. Nox could combine skills with a lightsaber and mastery of the dark side, allowing Force lightning to be channeled through Kallig's scorching lightsaber. Proof of Darth Nox's power was demonstrated when Khem Val, the former servant of Tulak Hord, became one of Nox's companions despite many powerful Dark Lords avoiding Khem Val while imprisoned in stasis due to the Dashade's Force immunity and record for killing and devouring even some of the most powerful Force-sensitives. Nox's strength in the dark side was enough to completely overpower a Dark Council member of Darth Thanaton's caliber. During their duel with Thanaton, Nox demonstrated the ability to use Force deflection to fend off Force lightning, such as when Nox effortlessly swatted aside Thanaton's lightning attacks. Telekinesis was among the young Sith's talents, such as when Nox threw Thanaton clear across the Dark Council chamber. Nox's telekinesis was also able to halt Darth Thanaton's lightsaber strike and force the experienced Dark Lord to his knees. Darth Nox was immensely proficient in the "innate gift" of Sith Sorcery, particularly the long forgotten Force walk ritual to draw strength from multiple Sith spirits in order to explosively augment their power in the dark side. Their tremendously increased powers through the use of Force Walk was enough to overpower a Sith Lord as strong as Darth Thanaton. As explained by Aloysius Kallig, Nox has a rare "pull among ghosts", enabling them to sense Nox's presence from a distance and invoke long hidden emotions. Nox was also a proficient user of the Force Storm, using it in combat against a variety of enemies and attackers. The young Sith was also capable of using Force drain and used it to drain opponents while invigorating the young Sith and allies. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Female Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Assassins Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Cult Leaders